


Hidden List of Twisted Villains

by aqua_aria



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_aria/pseuds/aqua_aria
Summary: Introduction, scenes, headcannons and drabbles about my Twisted Wonderland OCs. Please check this work for my OCs featured in my other stories.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that these OCs does not exist in the same universe until stated. I also used picrew for the images so do check it out.

These are my current OCs and the stories they feature in.

1) Nai Nishiguchi (The Ace of Hearts)

2)Jea Osiria (The Ace of Hearts)

3)Akira Schwarz (The Ace of Hearts)

[Upcoming OCs ???] 


	2. Nai Nishiguchi (The Ace of Hearts)

Name: Nishiguchi Nai (西口ナイ)  
Year&Class:1-D   
Birthday: December 24  
Age: 17  
Height: 170 cm  
Weight: 60 kg

Dormitory: Octavinelle

Stats:  
·Skill 4/5   
·Stamina 2/5   
·Intellect 3/5  
·Magic 4/5   
·Concentration 2/5   
·Loyalty 1/5   
·Social 3/5  
·Physical Ability 3/5

Dominant Hand: Right  
Homeland: Country of Celeste   
Club: Gargoyle Research Society   
Best Subject: Magical Analysis  
Hobby: Watching people from a high place.  
Talent: Frauds  
Favorite Food: Curry (without carrots), Cheesecake  
Hated Food: Carrots

Appearance:

・Ear-length purple hair with long locks at the front. Bright green eyes. Looks both male and female depending on the way you, or how you wish to, look at her.She does wear the same uniforms as everyone else so it might just be another case of "feminine-looking guy" or a "masculine-looking girl". Is fond of fake piercings, this, wears a small silver cuff on her left ear, along with a pair of small, green diamond earrings hanging from long, silver metal threads.Aside from a mark on the face that seems to slowly be expanding and changing in size (can most often be observed if you pay close attention), there is nothing else of much importance to note.

Personality:

・Turbulent; going back and forth between the extremes. She is only either slacking or paying very close attention in class with no in-between. Is only either very patient or outright irritating. Indifferent and quite lighthearted most of the time, which is why no one can take the cue on whether or not he is being serious, in which case, such situations often end up in scuffles, or misunderstandings, which ultimately caused a number of students who do not want any sort of trouble to be careful around Nai, although, not in a way wherein they would avoid the person in question.

Has a "suspicious" sort of air about themself, although insists on being a straightforward, simple-minded citizen whenever this is brought up.

Almost never said to have used her unique magic, although, considering its state, no one can fully determine. Claims to dislike people yet interacts with them enough to fill the social quota of an average person. Easily gets tired of everything, not exclusive of people. Hates basketball and carrots with a burning passion. Likes telescopes. Would push your paperwork and potted plants off the desk.

History:

・Average family; lived in a household you could visit once and eventually forget. Rather, the Nishiguchis were a bunch you would force yourself to forget, the feeling being akin to having seen something that never really left the slightest impression on you, and pulling over it, the memory of normalcy as if to push away the unease of a hollow space. Nothing of note.

Nai has two older siblings; one a boy and the other a girl, and a younger brother who can use magic just as good asー if not better thanー Nai, only, he had been born with a sickly body, which sent him to the clinic more than he could polish his magic. This younger brother died of illness soon after Nai had been sent to the Night Raven College, which was why she could not follow suit. Rumor has it that Nai might have poisoned this brother, perhaps out of a personal grudge that nothing adds up to, or something else entirely, although it seems unreasonable for someone so unmotivated, so it had been left alone. The family never said anything in defense to this. 

Due to her unique magic of stopping time being quite convenient in most cases, Nai used this to play tricks on people when idle, or cheat in several classes during their early childhood, although, after sometime, she had begun to lay off on such petty tricks to get by everyday life, eventually choosing not to utilise this unique magic unless absolutely necessary. Take dangerous situations, for instance. At the same time the pranks had stopped, there were testifications about noticing a small mark growing at the base of her jaw ever so slowly. Nai, though, now claims among her current peers to have had this mark on his cheek since day one.

Trivias:

・When asked why she likes telescopes, Nai would answer with, "They're better than you."

・Hates pool cues for some reason.

・Looks at cacti and succulent plants as if they're dorm leaders in Overblot.

・Received chocolate on Sync Heart's Day from seven girls so far (even though she's a girl)

▶ Unique Magic [Clockwork Paradox] [時計仕掛けの逆説 (クロックワーク・パラドックス)]

Stops time. Started with five seconds, as exceeding said limit would cause the user negative side-effects, such as vertigo and confusion. She reportedly was able to use it for as long as 57 seconds at 13, although, after she stopped using it as much, she had never given anyone any updates on it any longe, as opposed to her initial overconfident boasting, including her dorm leader and several other acquaintances.

The downside to this is that she is not allowed to interact with living things (this including plants) while time is brought to a pause, else the effect of her magic wears off.


	3. Jea Osiria (The Ace of Hearts)

Name:Jea Osiria (ジェイア・オセィリア)  
Year&Class: 1-C   
Birthday: December 16  
Age: 16  
Height: 169 cm  
Weight: 55 kg

Dormitory: Scarabia

Stats:  
·Skill 4/5   
·Stamina 2/5   
·Intellect 3/5   
·Magic 3/5   
·Concentration 3/5   
·Loyalty 4/5   
·Social 3/5  
·Physical Ability 2/5

Dominant Hand: Right Hand  
Homeland: Country of Celeste   
Club: Equestrian Club  
Best Subject: Astrology  
Hobby: Handicrafts  
Talent: Information Gathering  
Favorite Food: Pocky,Cheesecake   
Hated Food: Chili

Appearance:

·Long sligthly wavy blonde hair reaching up to her waist and long wavy locks on the front. A big lock of her front hair is braided as well as a braided lock of hair across her back hair. She uses two sets of hairpins,one black and one white, to keep her hair out of the way revealing bright red eyes. Looks like a completely feminine teen though she wears the same uniform as everyone else. Though barely noticed because of her long hair covering it, she wears a long red ribbon earring on her left ear.

Personality:

·Confusing; showing different sides of her everyday. She's mostly a friendly and bright individual though at times she grows cold and uncaring. The personality she has varies depending on the person seeing her. She'll be kind to one and cruel to another. She's typically bright most of the time, making friends and talking to everyone. Though most people avoid her because of her sudden personality changes but not to the point of ignorance. 

Her aura is very calming and she is more than glad to talk to people, however she dislikes it when people butt in whenever she is spending time with her few actual friends. She does not trust and believe in people very easily, making it hard for her to have actual friends so when she does, her loyalty is incredibly strong and unwavering. 

Casually uses her unique magic without anyone noticing.Claims to like everyone but is actually uninterested with said people, mostly saying it out of politeness.Would totally invade your privacy just for fun and entertainment.

History:

·The Osiria's are travelers, typically staying at one place for a year before leaving again. However they decided to stop traveling and permanently stay at one place once Jea was born. Jea is a sickly child, born with a few organ problems causing her to stay in the hospital for majority of her childhood days. She rarely sees her parents due to their work so her older sister takes care of her. She becomes healthier as she grows up though her physical ability is pretty below average.

She uses her unique magic to not be bored and lonely whenever she is confined. Being able to rarely witness things that one would normally see during one's childhood made Jea create her own world using her magic.

  
Trivias:  
·She used to occasionally do fortune tellings using tarot cards yet stopped during her high school days.

·Went to many blind dates during her second year in high school.

·Loves scissors for some weird reason

·Also hates things that taste like medicine

▶ Unique Magic [Dreamer's Serenade] [ドリーマーズ・セレネード]

Creates realistic illusions using mist. The smaller the size of the illusion, the smaller the amount of magic needed allowing to create many copies that lasts for a long time. The larger the illsuion, the more amount of magic needed that makes it last for a limited time. 

Her illusions deceive a person's sense of sight, touch and sound. Her illusions can be seen, touched and heard but it is incapable of creating smell or taste. Her illusions are incapable of causing harm nor does it have an abilty to defend.


	4. Akira Schwarz (The Ace of Hearts)

Name: Akira Schwarz (彰・シュワールズ)  
Year&Class:1-C  
Birthday: February 11  
Age: 16  
Height: 165cm  
Weight: 65kg

Dormitory: Ignihyde

Stats:  
·Skill 3/5   
·Stamina 4/5   
·Intellect 4/5   
·Magic 2/5   
·Concentration 2/5   
·Loyalty 4/5   
·Social 2/5  
·Physical Ability 5/5

Dominant Hand: Left  
Homeland: Country of Celeste  
Club: Track and Field Club  
Best Subject: PE   
Hobby: Video games, Studying foreign languages  
Talent: Observation  
Favorite Food: Bitter gourds, Strawberry milk  
Hated Food: Pizza

Appearance:

・Ear-length silver hair with a black lock peeking out infront of his bangs. Although athletic, his body type leans more towards the slender build than the buff and bulky structure. He has been exposed to the sun for the most part of his life, and yet his skin remains a pallid color, earning him the title of "vampire" from most of his peers. He is a little lacking in height compared to other males his age, but his punches are no joke. Often wears a loose jacket over his school uniform instead of the prescribed blazer, hood lidded over his grey eyes. He ties his bangs into a messy knot on top of his head when working on his devices.

Personality:

・Akira is a dedicated athlete who never skips track and field club practice sessions, as he claims to have quite an attachment to the sport. He is very physically capable and would help his dorm mates with the grunt work. Contrary to this, though, he loves to tinker with small devices and has been interested in nanotechnology since he heard about it from his late father. He doesn't exactly pay attention in class when uninterested; which is to say, most of the time, yet he somehow manages to gain a position in the top ranks.

Although he is younger than a lot of his classmates and friends, he acts mature, but not so much so as to have someone forget he is still in his teens. Soft-spoken and patient, although, he ends up running away from the problem if he finds himself incapable of breaking it apart... which is, once again, most of the time. He also tends to shy away from social gatherings, often seen escaping an overly-bright room using his unique magic. Is straightforward most of the time, but has difficulty tackling his emotionsー something he has a lot of. He pretends to be unbothered for the most part, which is why his strong sentiments overflow at the worst times.

He is assertive and passionate when he talks to those he'd already familiarized himself with, while he struggles to deliver the entirety of his thoughts when talking to a person he hasn't really been acquainted with, or worse, to a complete stranger. Despite this, though, he has a pretty high charisma which mostly manifests from his honesty and innate kindness. Although at times he can be pretty immature and annoying due to the absolute need to defend his pride.

History:

・His parents have always been busy. With his mother being the owner of a small business in a different country and his father's wanderlust sending him from place to place, Akira has been the one to take care of his younger sisters since he was young, along with the help of his aunt, who left their home when his father was caught up in a natural disaster and died on board. Akira was 12 at that time, and although it was hard for him and his mother, they continued to live.

Since childhood, he was always at the top of the class in all regards, although, during his stay in the Night Raven College campus, he finds himself struggling with to keep his grades in magic-related subjects afloat, as he never really fancied using magic to get by everyday life. Due to the fact that he has been surrounded mostly by women in his early life (and having two younger sisters on top of that), he is admittedly a little feminine. Contrary to this, though, he still gets nervous around girls. He will eventually warm up to them, though, and one will notice this as he will stay closer to you when having a conversation rather than keeping a fair distance between himself and the other party.

His hobby of learning languages was brought on by his father's stories of adventure and cultural diversity, which he had often divulged to Akira under the light of a device he had crafted during his wife's first pregnancy. Akira's skills when it comes to technology have also been passed down to him by his father.

Trivias:

・He is secretly a big fan of magift but pretends he is uninterested. He just refuses to admit his magic was too weak to get him qualified.

・Hates being called cute, but is fine with "shortie" and other like names.

・Likes insects and frogs.

・Akira was named after a friend of his father's, whom he met in an eastern country. This friend taught him how to incorporate magic into technology in order to make glowing devices.

Unique Magic [Into the Abyss] [暗闇の中へ (インツ―・ゼィ―・アビス)]

・Allows him to make his own space, or dimension, which he can call up anytime as long as he comes in contact with a flat surface, such as a wall. Can be connected to a different "point" he has set up beforehand, which allows the user to teleport from one place to another. Can only transport one person at a time.

It's not that multiple baggage is impossible; the level of his magic is too weak. Taking the risk may result in psychological damage, or someone to get lost in this vacuum. The nature of this unique magic makes the user more prone to Overblot.

The size of the vortex depends on the atmosphere. Works best in shadowy or shaded areas. May require extra energy if attempted to use for human transportation under the sun or any other bright light.


	5. incorrect quotes one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just absolute randomness with my OCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This chapter includes curse words, mention of death, sex and murder.

" NAI! HELP!"

"No."

"BITCH!"

"Okay! What happened anyways?"

"Okay, so I saw Kalim-senpai and Jamil-senpai having alone time in the common room and they kissed."

"So... You need my help to?"

"I need your help so that I can lock them in a closet so that they can fuck."

"Jea..."

"Yeah?"

"Hold up- I'm coming.I'll be there in one minute"

\---

"A deal?"

"Yes! In exchange for your specialized magic,I'll grant any of your wish. I can do that if you sign this deal."

"Any wish huh?"

"Azul-senpai, I'm telling you this in advance.Don't do it."

"Huh? Osiria-san what do you-"

"You can grant any wish?"

"Of course! Now what is it that-"

"My only wish is to die."

"..."

"Heeeyyy~ Did Iruka-chan just asked to die?"

"So it seems Floyd... Fufufu, how interesting."

"*sighs* Told ya."

"Umm, Nishiguchi-san... Are you serious?"

"Was it too much to ask? Then turn me into a cat. Ah,but isn't that harder?"

"ASKING SOMEONE TO KILL YOU IS WAY MORE BIZARRE!!!"

\---

"Hey, is the water wet?"

"I don't know, isn't it ice juice?"

"Huh... Is that so?"

"I've been friends with the two of you for so long yet what the fuck?"

"What?"

"You know what, nevermind. I can never understand you two."

\---

"Riddle-san, what do you think of the new students?"

"Who are you pertaining to Azul?"

"The two girls. Nai Nishiguchi-san and Jea Osiria-san."

"They're... unique?"

"That's one way to put it."

"I mean, they tend to goof around and act a bit childish but they can be mature and serious. Though in all honesty, I don't think I can understand them."

"I agree. It's been two months since Nishiguchi-san came to Octavinelle yet no matter how much I try I cannot understand how she works or thinks. Did you know that she asked me if I can grant her wish to die when I asked for a deal?"

" Wait seriously? Now that I think about it, I overheard Osiria-san saying that it's better to kill with a dull knife rather than with a sharp one."

"Yeah, cause it hurts more."

"And causes more suffering for the victim."

"!!!" 

"O-Osiria-san, Nishiguchi-san."

"Don't sneak up on your seniors like that!!!"

"Okay.We'll get going then."

"See ya later~"

"..."

"That was..."

"... Shocking."

\---

  
Akira: Has anyone ever stopped to wonder why we are still alive?

Nai: Yeah, all the time.

Jea: By all likelihood, we shouldn't be.

Yuu:... Just what in the world did you guys do back in the days?

  
\---

  
Nai: You need a love life

Jea: I kinda do

Nai: Or a sex life

Jea: THAT'S EVEN BETTER

  
\---

  
Nai: I just hate people so much,like,can they stop existing?Can I just have a moment to myself where you don't swoop the fuck in and ruin my day?

Akira, whispering to Jea: Okay, who's gonna tell her that she's part of the human race?

Jea:I don't know. I'm pretty sure she's a snake. Or a demon.

Nai: *hisses* YOU DON'T KNOW ME

Jea:Or maybe just in a phase-


	6. incorrect quotes two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just absolute randomness with my OCs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter includes curse words, mentions of murder and crime

Akira: CAN YOU TWO ATLEAST NAME ONE WAY TO BE NICE TO OTHERS?!

Nai and Jea: Don't kill them yet.

Akira:...

Akira: Setting the bar a little low but I'll accept it.

  
\---

  
Jea:Do you even sleep?

Nai: Sleep is for the weak

Akira: YOU'VE BEEN AWAKE FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT NAI! THREE DAYS!

Nai: And I'm still alive and functioning

Jea: You forgot your name earlier

Nai:...

Nai: I still breathe

Akira: FOR THE GREAT SEVEN'S SAKE, SLEEP!!!

  
\---

  
Nai:What if we don't really exist?Like we are only a product of someone's imagination?

Akira:...

Akira:I pity the person that will have to deal with you as their imagination.

  
\---

  
Akira: What are you doing senpai?

Idia:Looking at people's search history?

Akira: Please don't look at Nai's and Jea's.

Idia: It can't be that bad-

Idia:...

Idia: I need to bleach my eyes.

  
\---

  
Jea: So did you found the things you were looking for?

Akira: First of all, I wasn't looking for any

Nai,pointing at his full cart: THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

Akira:Unexpected necessities

Nai and Jea: Bruh

  
\---

  
Jea: I've got an idea!

Akira:We ain't murdering anyone

Jea:I have no idea

  
\---

  
Nai:You think you can get rid of me? Ha! No way! Hell has spat me out before and heaven has high standards. 

Nai:I'll just keep coming back!

  
\---

  
Akira: Where are you two going?

Nai:To get ice cream or commit a felony

Jea:We'll decide in the car

  
\---

  
Akira:I see something

Nai:That is starting by the letter 'S'

Jea, watching pairs of guys glare at each other:You mean sexual tension?

  
\---

  
Jea, talking to NRC students: Good job gays!

Akira: I think you mean guys-

Jea:Did I fucking stutter?

  
\---

  
[classes starts]

Mozus: You are late

Nai and Akira: We weren't even gonna come so don't start

Jea:#Mood

  
\---

  
Akira: WHO DID IT?!

Nai:I'm innocent!

Jea:Nai?Innocent? 

Jea:Hmm... Suspicious


End file.
